


you're safe now

by auroracalisto



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Reader, Mentions of attack, Reader has depression, Reader is Elena's older sister, Reader is nearly killed, Reader is on antidepressants, Saved by Klaus, Soulmate AU, reader has anxiety, tattoo soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: the reader leaves the mystic grill with the intent of going home.  instead, something distracts her and she's attacked.  her soulmate is the one who saves her life.  crazily enough, it's the same guy who she was staring at just moments earlier.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Reader, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	you're safe now

**Author's Note:**

> possible trigger warning i guess? mentions of anxiety, depression, near-death experience. just want you to be careful (: also um where the reader is elena's older sister in this, she will be above 18+ so yeah. thought i should clarify.

“Who is that?” you softly asked your younger sister, a soft smile on your face as you discretely motioned towards a handsome guy standing near the bar at the Mystic Grill.

Elena’s face paled when she saw who you were asking about.

“[Your name], stay away from him. He’s bad news,” she leaned against her hand. “Like. Just don’t.”

You rose an eyebrow and leaned against your hand, copying her movement. “Why? Can’t you at least tell me that?”  
“Just trust me,” Elena said, practically begging. Your confusion never wavered but you nodded. 

“Okay, okay, I won’t mess with him. Promise,” you gave her a soft smile. “When are you leaving? Stefan’s supposed to come get you soon, yeah?”

“Yeah, he—Stefan!” Elena’s smile grew when she saw her boyfriend. The said man came over and sat down beside her, sending you a soft smile. 

“We’ve gotta go, Elena,” he said, taking ahold of her hand. “Nice seeing you,” he nodded at you. You just smiled and watched your sister leave. 

You were in the dark about the happenings around Mystic Falls—other than the fact that Elena and her little group of friends never including you in anything and that Damon has, on more than one occasion, erased your memories due to your frequent anxiety attacks and spells of depression that you would fall under. There was only so much your heart could go through and Elena already lost so much—she wasn’t about to lose her older sister, as well. Anyone looking through a telescope would see it as a way of protecting you. Protecting you from yourself? Perhaps. 

You let out a soft sigh and finish off your soda, glancing outside. It was dark. Darker than it had been whenever you and Elena decided to get dinner. Tossing a twenty on the table, you stood up and grabbed your coat, taking your time as you put it on. You grabbed your purse, sending a glance towards the man who once stood at the bar. He was no longer there. Your lips formed a frown as you knew you probably wouldn’t see his handsome face any time soon. 

There was only so much you could do to prepare yourself for your walk home. Saying goodbye to those you passed (who you knew, of course), you made your way out of the Mystic Grill and continued down the sidewalk. Your hand clutched at your purse, an anxious feeling pooling in the pit of your stomach. So much for antidepressants. 

You passed by an alley, but something made you hesitate. 

_Keep walking, you idiot._

You frowned a bit to yourself, seeing something in the corner of your eye. It looked like someone was hunched over—in pain. Taking a step forward into the alleyway, you cleared your throat. 

“Hello? Are—are you alright?”

There was no response. You took a couple more steps, coming up onto the man that covered his face to hide any hint that he was in pain. 

“Excuse me, do you need me to call someone—”

You were cut off by the man grabbing you by your shoulders and pinning you onto the brick wall behind you. He was strong; the force was enough to knock the air out of your lungs and you struggled to catch your breath. He was far stronger than you anticipated—you couldn’t even move under his hold. 

He darkly chuckled, a smirk on his ugly face now evident as he showed himself to you. His eyes flashed a murky color and his lips moved to show sharp teeth. 

You released a shaky breath, finally regaining it—but every breath you took made your body ache. 

“You’re so dumb, you know that?” the man laughed. “Coming down? By yourself, in the fucking dark?” he moved towards you, his teeth nipping at your skin. You shuddered in pure disgust. 

“Let—let go of me—”

His hand suddenly wrapped around your neck, cutting you off and squeezing—hard enough to cut off any breathing. Your hands clawed at his hand, dropping your purse in the process. The contents spilled and clattered against the ground. 

_No_ _one is coming for you._

You tried to breathe, dark spots encasing your vision. Tears formed in your eyes and you begged the man in your head to let you go. 

In what felt like an eternity, which was only a mere minute, you dropped to the ground, coughing and regaining your breath as the man who had attacked you was now on the ground, as well, in front of you, a gaping hole where his heart was. You went to scream, your tears not stopping. 

“Hey, love,” a soft voice quickly spoke beside of you. “It’s alright, you’re safe now.”

The tattoo on your wrist burned and you let out another sob. You wasted no time in wrapping your arms around whoever had spoken to you. For, it wasn’t just anyone who had found you. It was your soulmate—whose first words they were to say to you were tattooed on your wrist. 

The man’s eyes widened but he wrapped a hesitant arm around you. 

“Bekah, take care of this.”

“I’ll see you back home,” a woman spoke up, casting a glance to the two of you before she cleaned up the mess. 

“Love, keep your head down, yeah?”

You did as you were told and the wind rushed around you—in a matter of seconds, you were sitting on a plush bed in an extravagant bedroom. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

You peeled your eyes open and shakily wiped your tears away, giving a small nod. Your breath hitched in your bruised throat. It was the man who stood at the bar, not too much earlier. 

“Yeah,” your voice croaked. “Thank you for saving my life.” 

The man’s eyes widened a bit and he paused, looking down at his wrist as it burned similar to how yours did earlier. He smirked a bit to himself and looked up at you. 

“I’m glad I was there at the right time,” he chuckled softly. “My name is Niklaus,” he spoke. 

“Niklaus? My…” you cleared your throat, squeezing your eyes shut. “I’m [Your name].”

He smiled and went to the bathroom connected to his room, getting a washcloth wet with warm water before he came back and gently wiped your tears away along with the blood from the couple of scratches you had received from your attacker. 

“Call me Nik,” he grinned. 

You nodded, leaning against his hand as he examined your neck. He would have to slip blood into you, somehow. He was angry. He found his soulmate after she was being attacked. How the hell was that fair? 

He sat down beside you. “Now, [Your name], mind telling me why you were staring at me earlier?” he gave you a cheeky grin, watching as an embarrassed blush brushed over your cheeks. 


End file.
